SAY IT
by sukiyonatsume
Summary: a one shot fanfic inspired by the song of VOICES OF THEORY... SAY IT... could Natsume be able to say it this time?


**Just a oneshot…. This is my first fanfic…. **

**TITLE: SAY IT**

**He was sitting in **_**their**_** favorite spot… thinking about **_**her**_**. He's the bravest and most ferocious guy in the academy yet when it comes to **_**her,**_** he seemed to lost all the right things to say. "**_**What's this I'm feeling? Everytime I think about that baka I find myself starting to smile. It's like finding the light when darkness engulf me…"**_

**He was too engross with his thoughts that he wasn't able to sense that the object of his affection is right there in front of him… staring profusely at him. **

"_**what could he be thinking, this idiot guy keeps on spacing out" **_**Mikan thought to herself**

**Then all of a sudden both of them looked at each others eyes and started to blushed. Yet after a few seconds Natsume regained his composure and said "Oi polka dots! Watchu doing staring at me huh?!"**

"**oh I was just passing by when I saw you here as if lost in your own world" she answered smiling at him as if teasing him for having him caught in that situation.**

"**Hn… whatever!" was his cold reply. Trying his best not to show her how much she affects him.**

**Out of the blue they heard a song… **

"**Wow! That songs so nice" Mikan said blushing….**

**Then Natsume remembered talking with Ruka and Hotaru just a while ago…**

**Flashback…**

"_**Just say it Natsume!" Ruka cried "There's no sense in hiding your feelings for Mikan!" **_

"_**Duhhhh everyone here in the academy knows how much you love her but the girl's so dense that she's the only one who doesn't realized your feelings for her." Hotaru butted in as she looked at Natsume with no emotions whatsoever.**_

"**If you don't say it to her as soon as possible you might not have the opportunity again" Ruka said**

"_**it's now or never baka!" Hotaru said loosing her patience while walking away dragging Ruka, her boyfriend, with her leaving Natsume.**_

"_**yeah I guess they are right" Natsume thought to himself "I'm gonna say it…"**_

**End of Flashback**

"**Stop fidgeting Ruka!!! They might see us here! And I won't be able to sell my newest video" Hotaru almost shouted at Ruka who's holding the cd player…**

"**I know… I know… I'm sorry" he replied giving his cutest smile to Hotaru**

**meanwhile back to Natsume and Mikan…**

_Say It…_

_Am I givin enough, is it all it sould be  
When the water gets rough, will you still swim with me?  
So afraid to come close, I know that it may be too soon  
It may be too much, for you to consume  
_

"**Oi polka dots! You baka stop that" Natsume said trying to focus on hat he needs to say to her… but seeing her looking so preety with her eyes close**

"**Oh crap! Why dyou have to be like that Natsume?!" inquired Mikan snapping out of her day dreaming about her and Natsume "will you just keep quiet and listen to the song?!"**

_  
Chorus:   
And I wanna know if I can live inside your world  
And I wanna know if I can give it to you girl  
You know that I wanna say it,   
You know that I need to say it,  
You know that I'd love to say it,  
My love just goes on and on and on _

"**Mikan?" Natsume held Mikan's hand**

"**Iloveyousomuch" Natsume hurriedly said it**

"**what did you just said Natsume –kun?" ask Mikan **

"**I SAID YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!"**_**  
**__  
I give you all that you need, there's no better place you could be  
And I know that in time, you'll believe me  
So please hold out your hand, and let's exchange these golden bands  
Cause I want you in my life, I want you to be my wife_

(chorus)  


**Mikan looked at him wide-eyed then she started to stand up… tears starting to fall down her eyes when all of a sudden…..**

"**I…. LOVE… YOU… MIKAN!!! My idiotic polka dots panty girl!" and with that Natsume kissed Mikan **

_  
My girl, is so special  
I wanna give it all to you, loving you on and on  
My girl, is so special  
I wanna give it all to you, loving you on and on_

You know that I wanna say it,  
you know that I need to say it,  
you know that I'd love to say it,  
My love just goes on and on and on  
(repeat 1)

My love just goes on and on and on

**When both of them were breathless they released each other and blushed **

"**I love you too Natsume-kun…" **

**CLICK**

"**let's go Ruka!" Hotaru said to her boyfriend "I'm going to be rich having been able to get that picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing" then she smirked which made her boyfriend almost fainted hahahaha**

**Deep inside Hotaru's happy for her bestfriend )**


End file.
